1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a management apparatus, a management method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is a system which gives a folder a name indicating that print preparation is still ongoing until a file to be printed and printing instruction information which are sufficient to start printing are prepared, and when print preparation is completed, changes the folder name to a name indicating completion of the print preparation (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-222661).
However, in the above conventional art, the user does not know whether printing of the input file has finished. More specifically, it is difficult for the user to appropriately determine whether the printing of the file that was input into the folder has finished or not.